zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bathing In The Moonlight
After Christmas and New Year, Nick and Judy still had two weeks left during their holiday break right before going back to work at the ZPD. There was plenty of free time for the two lovebirds to have fun and relax anyway they liked. This time, there was something a little different in store for them. The Hopps family had decided to get away from the cold in Bunnyburrow and have a weekend holiday at a paradise island in the south. Stu´s cousin had borrowed his nice summer home for the entire family for the weekend, which meant they could do almost anything in the house near the sea. Their first day had been a blast there. Judy and her fox husband had shared all the fun with the rabbits on the island, from going shopping on the nearest harbor to hanging out in the beach. Considering how Stu and Bonnie often played things safe, Judy was surprised that her parents would ever come up with an idea like this for the holiday. Nick enjoyed his stay there just as much as Judy did. He got along well with the youngest family members too, like when he helped Cotton build the best sandcastle she had ever done. Judy was delighted to see how good her fox was with children, every time he looked after them or played with them. After sharing the dinner, it had gotten darker near the seaside home. Most of the family had already gone to sleep. But for Nick and Judy, it was a perfect opportunity to spend a moment together outside, with nobody to bother them. Nick was walking peacefully on the sand, just in his turquoise swimming trunks as he felt the peaceful breeze on the air. Even though it was January, on this part of Zootopia it felt like it was still summer. The sky was still bright too with the stars shining out there. As he strolled, he could see from a distance how Judy was already swimming in the sea. Looking beautiful in her strapless dark pink bikini and letting her ears flow freely during her swim, Judy looked like she belonged to the waves herself. Nick could even her humming something in her sweet voice. “Is the water cold, my merbunny?” Nick asked. Judy turned into his direction, and smiled. “Not at all. Come in, it´s actually warmer than it was during the day”, she said. Nick took a dive, and swam underwater towards his wife. When she least expected it, Nick emerged from there, glomped her and tickled her playfully. “You´re still just as ticklish as you were when we first met”, Nick said as the rabbit giggled. “Tee hee…Okay, that´s enough, darling”, she smiled at him. Nick let Judy go as they just kept on swimming. The water wasn´t that deep around those shores, but it didn´t stop the two from floundering around the water. It reminded Nick of all the good times the two had during summer right before getting married. Picnics, visits to the amusement park, seeing Judy doing the hula and of course moonlight swims like this. The fox loved all of those. Still, neither of them weren´t going to stop doing these activities even as a married couple, and Nick couldn´t wait to experience those things again during next summer. The fox and the rabbit swam, splashed water at each other and had fun for a very long time. But eventually, the two noticed a shadowy spot on the shore underneath a palm tree, where there was a good view to the shining full moon. Nick gave Judy a piggyback ride as he carried her there. After the swim, the two wanted to spend the rest of the night there. It was just as beautiful there as they expected. The moon shined down on them so bright that they felt a nice big spotlight was on the two as they stood there. “I´ve been to many places like this before, yet I´ve never seen one where the night looks this wonderful”, Judy said. Whenever she thought about what the most romantic holiday spot would look like, this was what came to mind for her. “It´s places like this that awaken that special feeling in me”, Nick touched Judy´s tail and butt softly. She turned towards him, smiling. “Same here. The feeling that I have only for you”, the rabbit gave Nick a tempting come hither- look. Nick´s heart was beating. The two knew each other as well as mammals in love can know, and feelings like that only drew them closer. He was willing to do anything for her, and she would be the same way for him. With just the two of them under the palm tree, Nick and Judy got to their natural state. Judy got out of her bikini and removed Nick´s trunks too. She then surrendered to her husband´s warm embrace, feeling the warmth of his fur, which felt still warm and cozy even after him being in the water. “It´s amazing to think that all it took was a sly fox like me to turn the city´s toughest cop into a literal lovebunny”, Nick massaged her shoulders softly while teasing her a bit with his tail. “Or maybe that lovebunny was always there inside me, just waiting for the right moment to break out. It finally happened when I met someone like you”, Judy blinked her eyes. She loved the feeling when Nick caressed her shoulders so softly while she herself wrapped her paws around his neck. The doe was filled with indescribable romantic bliss. It was the same bliss that he always brought out in her, whether on their dates, on their honeymoon or on other holidays like Christmas or Valentine´s Day. It still amazed Judy how she never expected a fox to have this kind of effect on her, especially after all the years of living in fear. But just like she was an unusual rabbit, Nick was certainly one of a kind fox too. Judy and Nick´s bodies touched each other softly as their embrace grew tighter and more affectionate. The way she looked at her underneath the moonlight made her look almost angelic to him at that moment. “Soon, it´ll be a year since we gotten married. I can safely say that those have been the best days of my life”, Judy sighed gladly. “But this is only the beginning. You haven´t seen nothing yet. I´ll do everything in my power to make you the happiest wife a male mammal can have”, Nick stroked Judy´s dewlap softly. “If that´s the case, then it won´t be hard for you at all. Just by being yourself you´re making me one happy female mammal”, Judy fluttered her eyelashes at Nick. She had seen many other female mammals have mates who often tried hard to impress their loved ones, but Nick wasn´t like that. Everything he did for Judy felt like it genuinely came from his heart. Nick gazed deeply into her eyes, almost like looking at her soul. His heartbeat was getting faster. “I love you, my heroic and sexy honey bunny”, he said. “And I love you, my fox in shining armor”, Judy said, meaning every word of it. The fox´s lips met those of his wife as his paw touched her hip. Both of the lovers felt powerless against each other´s charms. They kept on kissing for a minute before putting their swimwear back on, with Nick carrying Judy back inside. For their first night during this holiday abroad, it couldn´t have been better. No matter where it took place, as long as they got to be close to each other, Nick and Judy always felt like being in their very own holiday paradise. Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Romantic fics Category:Stories in natural state Category:Fanon Category:Stories